


Information Gathering

by Jestana



Series: AU_Bingo [9]
Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-22
Updated: 2010-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-13 23:22:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/142838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce is moving carefully around the new DA.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Information Gathering

**Author's Note:**

> Written for au_bingo on LJ for the prompt _Other: Criminals_. Beta by unicorn_catcher and umbralillium.

**Information Gathering**

  
"Good morning, Sir." Alfred Pennyworth's voice greeted Bruce Wayne the moment he woke up. "Breakfast is ready."

Bruce shifted into a sitting position, propping his pillow against the headboard. "Thanks, Alfred. Any new developments overnight?"

"Neither Miss Dawes nor Mr. Fox have called with information," Alfred replied as he set the breakfast tray across his employer's lap, barely arching an eyebrow as the lump under the covers beside the young man began to stir.

The brunette nodded, beginning to eat, not even flinching when a bare foot kicked his shin. "Confirm our lunchtime appointment with Lucius. He's supposed to have the numbers for me on the latest shipments."

"Already done, Sir," the butler replied, handing a note to Bruce. "A private table is reserved for you at the Eyrie."

Swallowing his bite, the billionaire took the note and nodded briefly. "Any news from Gordon about my 'friends'?"

"He's hoping you'll meet with him after your dinner with Miss Dawes this evening." This time, the older man offered the young man a small map with an x marking a particular spot.

Bruce looked at the map and nodded again. Both slips of paper were held over the candle that stood on the tray and disappeared just as a tousled blond head emerged from under the blankets. "You're meeting with Rachel?"

"She's an old childhood friend," Bruce explained as Harvey Dent, Gotham's new DA, sat up as well, absently rubbing at a bruise that looked as if someone had bitten him. "What would you like for breakfast?"

Harvey looked at Alfred, who didn't seem at all perturbed by the attorney's presence in the billionaire's bed. "Whatever you're having is fine."

"Very good, Sir." The butler moved around the bed and set a prepared tray across Harvey's lap. He turned to his employer. "Is there anything else, Sir?"

Bruce shook his head. "No, we're fine for now, Alfred."

"Yes, Sir." Alfred left without further comment.

* * *

  
"Sorry I'm late, Lucius," Bruce greeted the chief executive officer of Wayne Enterprises later that day with a handshake and an apologetic smile.

Lucius Fox smiled wryly in response, "No, you're not."

"You're right, I'm not." Bruce smirked as they took their seats. Once they were served, the wait staff withdrew, leaving the two men alone. "What numbers do you have?"

As he began to eat, the black man pulled a folder out of his briefcase and held it out to the other man. Bruce took it and began flipping through the pages. Each one showed that each department of 'Wayne Enterprises' was prospering well: black market weaponry, 'medicinal' drugs, escort services, and more. "Even with competition from Falcone, Gambol, and the other gangs, our organization is doing perfectly fine. It helps that the Joker is keeping them off-balance."

"That's what I hired him for," Bruce commented idly, returning the folder to Lucius. "Don't let Dr. Crane near anyone else trying for an insanity plea for now. Dent's still an unknown."

Lucius took the folder and tucked it back into his briefcase. "I thought that's why you met with him last night?"

"That was just to _feel_ him out," the billionaire replied with a smirk. "Hopefully, Rachel will have information to share at dinner tonight."

"Hopefully."

* * *

  
"Harvey's not the corruptible type, Bruce," Rachel informed her friend later that evening. "With his own inheritance, he doesn't need money to supplement his income as the new DA."

Bruce nodded, tossing back his drink. "I gathered that much. Do you think there's another way I could get to him? I can't afford to have him go after my organization."

"I could try to focus his attention on the other gangs," Rachel suggested, sipping her wine. "But that won't last for long." She glanced at him slyly. "You _could_ keep taking him to your bed. That seems to work."

He chuckled and shifted a little in his seat as her comment reminded him of just _what_ he and Harvey Dent had gotten up to the previous night. "You mean seduce him into becoming attached to me, and then appeal to sentiment to keep him from going after the organization?"

"Or simply let it go where it will and see what happens," she offered, draining her glass. "He was certainly suspicious about the fact that I was seeing you tonight."

Bruce shook his head. "I told him we've been friends since we were little."

"Apparently, he didn't buy it," Rachel retorted, rising gracefully to her feet. "At least, not completely."

He stood up when she did. "I'll find a way to reassure him."

"Good night, Bruce." She moved to his side and kissed his cheek. "Take care."

Bruce smiled and kissed her cheek in return. "Good night, Rachel. Sleep well."

"Try not to keep Harvey up too late," she whispered in his ear.

He chuckled quietly as he watched her leave the restaurant. Resuming his seat, he signaled the waiter for two more drinks. After only a few moments, Harvey arrived at the table, immaculate in his evening suit. "Hello, Bruce, fancy meeting you here."

"Hello, Harvey." Bruce gestured to Rachel's recently-vacated chair. "I wondered how long you'd wait before coming over."

The DA gazed at the billionaire in surprise. "You knew?"

"You may be a brilliant attorney, but there are some things you're absolutely transparent about," Bruce retorted with a smirk, taking one of the drinks and gesturing for the waiter to give the other to Harvey.

The blond accepted it with a reluctantly sheepish smile. "I'm glad you're not insulted."

"On the contrary: I'm flattered." The brunette smirked at the other man's reaction. "It usually takes more than one night with me, a renowned playboy, to become jealous of my relationship with Rachel."

Harvey chuckled wryly, sipping his drink. "I guess it _would_ take more than one night with you to wonder if you have an attachment for a particular bedmate."

"It depends on the bedmate," Bruce replied, idly tracing his fingers along the rim of his glass.

The attorney studied the billionaire for a long moment. Finally, his voice soft, he asked, "What about this bedmate?"

"Come over tonight and find out." With that, the brunette finished his drink and stood up. Giving the blond a wink, he turned and sauntered from the restaurant. He had one more meeting before he could retire for the night.

 **End**


End file.
